


A Predetermined Arrangement

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case leaves Molly and Sherlock at the Holmes' country house, overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Predetermined Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Posted November, 2015.

~In the Holmes' country house living room, following a case in the area~

Sherlock: I'm sure it'd be fine.

Molly: No. No. I'd hate to intrude on you and Mike's family time.

Sherlock: Mike?

Molly: *ignoring his comment* Plus, if I get back tonight, I'll have time to stop by the farmer's market tomorrow morning.

Sherlock: *deadpanned* Molly Elizabeth Hooper-

Molly: How d'ya know my middle name?

Sherlock: -under no circumstances are you catching a train at *checks his wrist* 11:45 pm, in the middle of winter *exhales* out here in the middle of nowhere... *as a side note* And since when do you go to the farmer's market?

Molly: *with an arm resting against her hip* First of all, I love the farmer's market. There's a goat cheese lady there now. Always gives away free samples. And maybe time and temperature wouldn't be an issue if you'd give me a ride to the train station!

Sherlock: *petulantly* No!

Molly: Oh! And why not?

Sherlock: *grumbling* Cause it's cold out there.

Molly: Put on a coat. I know you have your Belstaff here.

Sherlock: *taking off his suit jacket* Well maybe I don't want to go back out.

Molly: *with one hand against her temple; eyes straying* What are you doing?

Sherlock: *undoing his cuff buttons* Getting comfortable. As I am staying in and not heading out till morning.

Molly: *huffs* Fine!

Sherlock: Good.

Molly: *thinking it over* Then if I'm not going anywhere, I might as well settle in too.

Sherlock: As you should.

Molly: *takes off her coat and pulls her jumper over her head*

Sherlock: *between strangled throat sounds* I should get Mum to set up the guest room first. Eh?

Molly: *shrugging* Sure. *steps out of her shoes*

Sherlock: And you can finish getting ready for bed in there?

Molly: *shrugs again* I suppose. *continues to disrobe many layers.

Sherlock: *buffering* I -Okay- *swallows* -Mm-

Molly: *settling in his chair in her leggings and a camisole* Problem?

Sherlock: *eyeing her* Nope. *waits, then pulls his shirt over his head forcefully, causing thread near the collar to rip* Damnit.

Molly: *hiding a laugh while enjoying the view* You forgot to undo the top button.

Sherlock: *through gritted teeth* Yes. I noticed.

Molly: *snickering*

Sherlock: It's not my fault your clothing has less buttons. All elastic I suppose. *focuses back on her sitting lazily*

Molly: *pulling at her spaghetti strap* Mm. Very much so. Much easier to take off.

Sherlock: *studying her closely* Where is this farmer's market, Molly?

Molly: *taken back* Huh?

Sherlock: You wanted to get back to go to the farmer's market. Which one do you go to? I am familiar with many -homeless network and all.

Molly: *stuttering* The uh-one by my flat  
.  
Sherlock: Across from the Co-Op?

Molly: Yes! That one.

Sherlock: *grinning* Mm. I see. Didn't know they held farmer's markets in primary schools.

Molly:  
  
Sherlock: That is where you were referring to, yes?

Molly: *scowling*

Sherlock: It's fine. Really. Stay. I wasn't going to kick you out.

Molly: *trying to interrupt*

Sherlock: As long as you never refer to my brother as Mike again. *disgusted*

Molly: *nodding along* Should I find your Mum. You said there was a guest room?

Sherlock: *waving the suggestion away* Don't bother. She's probably passed out in front of the telly. Just come along.

Molly: You don't have to set the room up for me. Really.

Sherlock: Oh, I'm not.

Molly: Then where are we...

Sherlock: *opening the door to his room* The sheets are clean. Bathroom is right across the hall. And please do not snoop through my things.

Molly: *with a blank look on her face*

Sherlock: *disgruntled* My childhood indulgences are a poor reflection of who I am as of present.

Molly: What about you?

Sherlock: I'll be up for a while.

Molly: And when you eventually do need to sleep?

Sherlock: *pauses, looking around the room then back to her with a raised brow* Then at that time, I think we can figure out an arrangement that works for both of us.


End file.
